


Comfort in the Kitchen

by ahunmaster



Series: Western AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Bodily Fluids, Clothed Sex, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Soundwave has not had many good experiences of sex outside the bedroom.  Bombrush is slowly helping her relearn how pleasurable it can truly be.





	

 

She really hoped the bread wouldn't burn by the time this was over.  But she only just put it over the fire... at least she hadn't started cutting the vegetables yet.

 

Still, Soundwave was going to get a few bruises on her hips as Bombrush kept thrusting her into the counter.  At least her dress was providing some padding for her hips so that she wouldn't get splinters from this.

 

"You're so wet, Soundwave.  Tell me, does this make you cum faster?  Having my cock fill you up in our kitchen, my dear?"

 

Not exactly.  Circumstance had given her a bad introduction to having sex outside the bedroom, involving her first husband, drunk and horny off his ass, pushing her onto floor of their living room and raping her there while their infant son cried upstairs in his crib.  And there were many more times after that where she, powerless and unable to stop him less her children suffered, let him take her when the bedroom was too far away for his tastes.

 

But Bombrush had slowly given her a new light to this.  Sex.  Gentleness.  Finding her own completion.  Soft touches and enjoying the feel of the bed against her back as she was filled over and over again.  And even the sinful pleasure of being fucked like a dog outside the bedroom where anyone could find them.

 

Luckily for her, her children had gone out to play at the saloon with some of the other kids.  She was in the kitchen making food and preparing dinner when Bombrush had snuck up behind her.

 

He didn't push her up against the wall or counter and rip her dress like Razorcut had before he raped her quickly and left her shocked and hurting afterwards.  She had been surprised by the arms around her waist, but the kisses and the hands fondling, groping her body and making her feel warm had tempered her anger.  It took a few minutes of grinding and his hand fondling her clit through her clothes for her to lay herself over the counter and let her lover pull the back of her dress open, pulling her undergarments to her knees before he seated himself inside her pussy and began to fuck her.

 

The sin and risk of this had made her cum twice already.  Bombrush had come once, but was quick to get hard again as he kept her warm pussy filled with their fluids.  There was no way he would have tried this if her children had even been close to home.  But knowing they were so far away made her body clench and roll back into his.

 

"You feel like heaven, Soundwave... Primus, it's like I've died and gone into His arms.  So good... Soundwave, you feel so good," Bombrush was pressing her onto the counter as he leaned over her body like a blanket, "It feels good, right, Soundwave?  You’re feeling good too?"

 

This was different from Razorcut.  Never had her old husband ever asked if she liked what he was doing to her.  Bombrush had figured it out, but never pushed it until she finally told him what a monster her first husband was to her and her children, especially to her when he was drunk off the bottle.  He was slow, helping her relearn those touches that made her tremble.  Relearn the caress of fingers and lips over her hair and neck and lips.  Made her thighs and hands stop trembling at the touch of skin against them and at the feeling of fullness inside her, engulfing her, pleasuring her.

 

He had made her feel true pleasure from his hands and lips and tongue and cock.  She learned to once again enjoy the feeling of being filled and stuffed with a man's cock, letting his whispered declarations of love and affection fill her ears and cover her body with his hands and kisses.

 

"Soundwave?  Are you alright?"

 

She was.  When her husband was killed and Bombrush showed her just what being loved was like, she was alright after so long of not being okay.

 

"Sound-!" He didn't expect her to turn her head to kiss him, holding him in place as she came once more.

 

"I'm good," She whispered into his lips as she felt him come again, "I'm alright now."

 

And she would be so long as she had him.

 

END


End file.
